Baby, I'am Yours!
by Lovelrin
Summary: COMPLETE! Instannya Park Chanyeol Jatuh cinta pada murid lemah, polos, inosen, naif namun menyiksanya dengan seribu satu jenis kupu-kupu kala hazel lembut itu menatapnya. CHANSOO! Fluff, Highschoo! Au.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Baby, I'am Yours!**

• **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! HighSchool! Au • **Length:** chaptered • **Rating:** T

 **Soundtrack:** _Long Way Home –_ 5 Second Of Summer!

 **Summary:** Instannya Park Chanyeol Jatuh cinta pada murid lemah, polos, inosen, naif namun menyiksanya dengan seribu satu jenis kupu-kupu kala hazel lembut itu menatapnya. CHANSOO! Fluff, Highschoo! Au.

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Iya fanfic baru, MC Chansoo yg ke tiga hihihi... udah rampung sampe tiga chapter. Ini ringan khas highschool. Juga sebagai excuse karena DumbAceSeries still abstrak /?/ sowwwyyy guys! Bingung jg napa kalo udah ketik Chansoo style nulis pasti begini. Kenapa gak bisa serius, hadeuh-_- jadi maafkeun kalo entaran kalian menemukan ketidak warasan lainnya ditulisan Chansoo._

 _So, enjoy it my bae!_ **~(/´▽`)/**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

"PARK CHANYEOL! _wake up you sleepyhead!_ Ini Senin bukan Minggu. Bangunlah jika tidak mau kusiram dengan satu ton air dingin! Sekolahmu akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi!"

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti mengapa suara nuna nya, Park Yoora selalu bisa menembus telinganya dan mengacaukan sistem tubuhnya. Suara itu sukses besar dalam membuat pelupuk matanya membuka. Chanyeol bersumpah demi angkasa yang tiada batas, pelupuknya membuka begitu saja dalam gerakan refleks ketika jeritan mengalahkan sengatan halilintar dan petir bersama hujan milik Yoora selalu bisa membangunkannya.

"PARK CHANYEOL! BANGUUUUUN!"

Oh My Godness!

"Nuna! Bisa tidak kau menurunkan satu oktaf suaramu dan jangan berteriak seperti panci ribut tepat ditelingaku!" Chanyeol membuang selimut bergambar _One Piece_ nya. Dengan muka khas bangun tidur bercampur kesal, pria berambut merah itu mengumpat dan merutuki nuna nya.

"Akan ku lakukan, jika kau bisa bangun sendiri dan tidak menyusahkan Dad dan Mom. Berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku dengan suka rela mengajukan diri menjadi alarm pribadimu. Chanyeolli." Ucap Yoora sembari tersenyum manis setelah rentetan kalimat santai itu keluar lancar selancar impian setiap penduduk Seoul yang mengharapkan tidak ada kemacetan yang menyapa mereka berkendara.

Chanyeol membuang napasnya, memilih menyerah dan tidak mau beragumentasi ataupun berlama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Yoora. "Aku sudah bangun. Keluarlah!" perintah yang diucapkan dengan nada malas penuh kantuk membuat Yoora menautkan alisnya.

"YAK! Jangan bilang kau akan melanjutkan tidurmu lagi!" wanita itu menatap cermat Chanyeol yang kini kembali bergelung dalam selimut _One pice_ norak kesayangannya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapannya.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" Chanyeol mendesis ketika suara teriakan itu kembali berdengung liar disertai dengan tarikan selimutnya yang kini sudah tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai kamarnya.

"Bangun bodoh! Mandi-ah tidak tidak jika kau mandi kau akan telat. Cukup cuci muka atau sikat gigi dan segera pakai seragam lalu turun kebawah! Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah barumu akan ditutup! Kau tidak mau telat dihari pertamamu kan?"

Chanyeol memeluk bantal gulingnya mendengar omelan nuna nya yang terdengar kacau dan panik. " _I dont mind about that shity things._ Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku bisa kembali tidur."

"PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN GILA! kau mau dikeluarkan dari sekolahmu lagi! setahun ini kau pindah tiga sekolah! Preman sepertimu beruntung karena Tuhan masih memberimu kesempatan untuk masuk kesekolah favorite, Dad menjaminmu! Kau mau mempermalukannya! Ini kesempatanmu yang terakhir! Bagaimana bisa kau adsaghfghijkldk! $#!^%$!$^*%^&***!"

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk membeli lem perekat super di toko Pak Siwon sepulang sekolah dan mengoleskannya pada belahan bibir nunanya agar perempuan yang merangkap sebagai kakak satu-satu nya itu bisa diam dan membuat hidupnya damai.

.

.

 ** _Baby, I'am Yours!_**

 _(_ _Falling in love is only half of what i want. Staying in love with you till forever is the other_ — **_I Love You._** _)_

 **.**

 **.**

Kata mom, hari Senin merupakan awalan baru dan semangat baru. Tapi Chanyeol menganggap hari Senin sebagai Neraka awal yang akan dilaluinya. Chanyeol kembali ke rutinitas yang selalu monoton, bangun pagi-pagi (Oh Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol sungguh amat benci, super duper benci dengan bangun pagi), mandi (Pangkat satu juta Chanyeol membenci kegiatan dimana kulitnya bersentuhan dengan air), berangkat sekolah ( _Shit_ , Chanyeol seribu kali mengumpat saat melewati gerbang besar yang seolah menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan mencekam penuh tekanan) dan tertidur dimeja (Setidaknya itu rencana surganya nanti jika telah sampai dikelas barunya) di iringi dengungan bagai lebah menghinggapi telinga yang disebabkan ucapan guru-guru terpuji yang tak pernah mengenal lelah mengajar.

Hari Senin awal nerakanya dimulai dan ia selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa Senin selalu dikatakan sebagai pembuka hari? kenapa harus dimulai dengan Senin? Kenapa tidak hari Sabtu atau Selasa, mengapa harus Senin?! Dan Chanyeol mempertanyakan mengapa hari libur hanya di hari Minggu? Kenapa tidak setiap hari, dimana ketujuh hari yang dimulai dari Senin ke Minggu akan dihabisi nya dengan amat menyenangkan seakan dia berada disurga buatannya.

Kata Mom, tidak baik mengumpat dan merutuk dipagi hari, dimana matahari bersinar sempurna tanpa halangan gumpalan kapas awan yang biasanya akan ditatapnya dalam padangan remeh dan kernyitan tidak suka, cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya dengan hangat, hembusa angin menyapanya ringan, Situasi sempurna untuk memulai hari dengan senyuman, sapaan manis yang selalu diingatkan oleh mom. Tapi _maaf Mom_ , Chanyeol tidak melakukannya.

Chanyeol mengumpat saat cewek cewek kelebihan hormon estrogen menatapnya seakan ingin menerkamnya, ia merutuk saat cewek cewek norak itu berteriak dengan desibel tinggi (Tapi, tidak bisa mengalahkan suara Nuna nya) saat ia melangkah melewati mereka.

Bagi Pemuda berambut merah dengan langkah malas itu cewek cewek itu adalah monster perawan yang haus akan belaian kasih dan penis untuk memasuki va—

"Chanyeol, ini kelas barumu. Kelas 3-1." Chanyeol mengakhiri untai demi untaian kekesalannya saat suara Pak Junmyeon memasuki telinganya. Menurut Chanyeol, pak Junmyeon itu guru yang masih muda, sepertinya umurnya berada dipertengahan dua puluh, kelihatannya baik dan Pak Junmyeon juga selalu menampilkan senyum dengan gigi putih yang berkilau menambah ketampanannya.

"Ayo masuk, Songsaenim akan mengenalkanmu." Ajakan itu disambut malas Chanyeol dengan anggukan kaku.

Chanyeol melangkah mengikuti Pak Junmyeon didepannya. Masuk ke kelas 3-1 dengan harapan tinggi jika kelasnya akan di isi beribu satu jenis makanan, dimulai dari Cokelat manis, marshmallow rasa strawberry, pancake berlapis madu sampai pizza seukuran planet. Tapi, tentu saja impiannya hanya sebatas harapan yang kembali diletakkannya disudut relung hatinya saat menatap isi ruangan kelasnya.

Chanyeol mendengus, mendesis, dan mendesah samar. Kelasnya tidak beda dengan kelas-kelas yang pernah dimasukinya. Bedanya, kali ini kelas 3-1 memiliki aura tersendiri yang memperingatinya jika ia harus berhati-hati. Chanyeol tidak tahu dimana sumber aura tersebut, yang jelas jika harus didefinisikan dengan untaian kata, kelas ini sangat bersih, luas dan modern, dindingnya berwarna _cream_ , jendela dibaris kiri tertutupi curtain putih, dua Air Conditioner menghembuskan napas nya menyentuh tengkuk dengan suhu 18 drajat celcius. Belum cukup dengan AC kelas, atap kelas ini di hiasi empat lampu berwatt tinggi dan dua kipas angin membelah kiri dan kanan, Loker dibelakang kelas berwarna merah dan biru, Satu siswa menempati satu kursi serta meja, whiteboard mengkilap disertai LCD tengah menampilkan slide slide pelajaran Biologi. Dan tada... Ada kamera CCTV disudut ruangan yang merekam semua aktivitas. Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka ketika lampu kecil dibawah CCTV itu mengerdip merah.

Pak Junmyeon memegang map dengan lambang Sekolah, menyentuhkannya ke lengan Chanyeol, menyebabkan atensi nya beralih. "Ayo kenalkan dirimu."

Chanyeol kembali melihat dua puluh lima orang didepannya yang sempat tidak diperhatikannya, ia melirik sekilas mencari satu saja murid yang bisa dijadikannya mainan dalam mengisi kekosongan, _Holly hell._ Demi neptunus dan keturunan Hades, murid perempuan disini sama menyebalkannya dengan cewek cewek norak yang melihatnya bagai santapan penuh lelehan keju mozarella. Mata mereka penuh dengan kerlipan bintang dan gambar hati sewarna darah sedang menatapnya.

Chanyeol berdehem, memulai kebiasaan disetiap sekolah ketika kedatangan murid baru, ya ampun ini terlalu basa basi. "Park Chanyeol." singkat, jelas, tepat dan Chanyeol mengutuk saat lima, en— okey Tujuh murid menunjuk tangan mereka.

"Aku tidak menerima pertanyaan la—"

"Okay, Zitao silahkan bertanya." _For Godsake!_ Guru biologi terkutuk yang bernama Kris seratus persen ingin dimakan Chanyeol.

"Nomor ponsel? ID Line? Pin? Yang terpenting apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tatapan yang diluncurkan dan ucapan menggelikan itu membuat keningnya terlipat. Seluruh murid disana menunggu jawaban pertanyaan itu, tapi Chanyeol tetap diam seperti robot yang perlu baterai untuk dihidupkan kembali.

Pak Junmyeon kembali menyenggol lengannya, Chanyeol mendengus kemudian menjawab dengan helaan napas. "Tidak ada."

"Tapi, kami perlu tahu agar—"

"Pak guru Junmyeon dimana aku harus duduk?" Chanyeol menyela cepat, menuntut jawaban pak Junmyeon dengan tatapan tajamnya dan sudah sangat jelas jika tatapan itu memperlihatkan bahwa ia membenci basa-basi anak TK ini.

"B-baiklah, kau bisa duduk di belakang baris kiri dekat jendela."

Untuk beberapa menit berikutnya, Chanyeol melangkah melewati murid-murid, ia ditemani dengan tatapan pantang menyerah dari murid perempuan, senyuman mereka merekah ketika Chanyeol tidak sengaja melirik dan kemudian mencebik saat Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Bukan disana, itu tempat Kyungsoo." suara murid perempuan bernametag Xiumin memberhentikan gerakannya. "Paling belakang itu punya Kyungsoo, kalau Chanyeol ada didepannya. Deretan kedua dari belakang. Disini."

Chanyeol mengerling sekilas, menatap dua bangku kosong didepannya, jadi yang paling belakang itu milik murid lain? Chanyeol mendecih, meletakkan tas dimeja kembali menatap Xiumin. "Siapa yang peduli."

.

.

.

Chanyeol x Kyungsoo / T / _Strike one :_ Baby I'am Yours / by **_Lovelrin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **220516**

 _Stay Tuned._

 **...**

 ** _Lovelrin note :_**

Rasanya semaput kalo liat preview poto Park Chanyeol with new hair dan pesona dia yang makin kurang ajaaar! Kalian gt juga ga sih?!

Yubs. Review always be loved! Let's be friend! **~(/´▽`)/**


	2. Chapter 2 : Falling You

**Baby, I'am Yours!**

• **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! HighSchool! Au • **Length:** Threeshot! • **Rating:** T

 **Soundtrack:** _Heaven –_ EXO

 **Summary:** Instannya Park Chanyeol Jatuh cinta pada murid lemah, polos, inosen, naif namun menyiksanya dengan seribu satu jenis kupu-kupu kala hazel lembut itu menatapnya. CHANSOO! Fluff, Highschoo! Au.

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Hello Angel? Anyeooong :"))

Ini ngetik ulang dari awal TT_TT, ganti hardisk baru. maaf aku gak bisa tepatin janji up tanggal 220516. Beneran deh nangis pas laptop rusak. Maafin aku atas keterlambatan ini. To other fic.. aku frustasiiii mau ngetik ulang, padahal Play Me plus BIY ini ff terserius dan termood aku tulis dan setengahnya udah menjurus keadegan Pip yang merupakan kelemahan dan _Bbam_ ilang T_T bunch of tengkish to dorky unnie **_Dumbace_** (kak Sesoo moment asdfghkl x")) aku menggila gak pegang laptop padahal moment mereka bejibun duuh :"D) plus _**Rairakyung**_ (adekkk ayo buat ff chansoo lagi, aku menunggu hihi :p) kisses.

PS : e)(o comebacknya KURANG AJAAAAR!

Marhaban Ya Ramadhan! BIY 02, enjoy it my bae. terimaksi utk feedback dan PM super sweet nya :"))

* * *

.

.

.

Hari kedua Park Chanyeol di Sekolah barunya.

 _Selasa._

Ini mimpi buruk.

Mimpi buruk yang entah kenapa menjadi realita nyata ketika kakinya menapaki lantai kelas 3-1. Chanyeol berharap dia masuk kedunia sihir, bersekolah di Hogwarts dimana disana kisah Harry Potter bersama genk _Golden Gryffindor_ yang penuh _adventure_ plus mengguncang adrenalin dapat dirasakannya. Ia ingin memiliki tongkat sihir dengan inti jantung burung _Phoenix_ milik Profesor Dumbledore atau kalau bisa dia ingin mencuri tongkat sihirnya Harry Potter. Memakainya sesuka hati demi memuaskan keinginan penghiburan diri yang kini dirasakannya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati pintu kelas 3-1. Datang lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi adalah suatu tindakan amat buruk. Seharusnya dia datang satu jam sebelum pulang, atau kalau bisa dia membolos seharian pergi ke _track._ Balapan bersama Baekhyun atau Sehun. Bukannya datang kesini, belajar basa basi dimana Park Yoora selalu meributkan tentang nilai akademik dan kelakuan berandal yang menurut Chanyeol masih dibatas normal.

Dirinya ditarik paksa Yoora, masuk kedalam mobilnya saat Chanyeol ingin membelok diri pergi ke _Game Center_ dan berakhir kena damprat berlebihan dan _untungnya_ diantar sampai ujung gerbang bukan ikut mengantar sampai depan kelas dan tempat duduknya _._ Yoora seolah menjadi monster Kredy Krunger dengan suara menggelegar halilintar, Park Chanyeol telah memberikan julukan itu sebagai identitas mutlak kakak _terbawel dan tercintanya_ didetik ketika teriakan maut itu terdengar.

Chanyeol berjalan malas, rambut merahnya disentuh hembusan _Air Condtioner_ ketika membuka pintu, Poni jatuhnya menjuntai dan mata tajamnya memperhatikan sekilas isi ruangan sebelum hazel kembarnya memproyeksi _gadis_ yang duduk dibangkunya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, dahinya berkerut seiring langkah kakinya yang seakan menggema karena entah bagaimana suara dari siswa dikelasnya hilang sempurna.

Chanyeol _benci_ saat ada yang menyentuh daerah kekuasaannya.

Bangku nya, diduduki seorang gadis yang tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan cover seribu satu jenis tanaman herbal penyembuh penyakit jantung. Atensi gadis itu tetap lurus pada bukunya, seakan dia tidak mendengar suara desisan dan geraman marah Chanyeol yang selangkah demi selangkah menghapus jaraknya.

Gadis itu terlalu fokus, sampai tiba ketika Chanyeol meletakan ransel _nike_ merah nya tepat dimeja dengan cara kurang ajar dan matanya membaca cepat _nametag_ didada kiri gadis itu yang mengukir nama Do Kyungsoo.

"Pergi." Satu kata dalam satu napas dan juga ada satu perasaan bersalah ketika Chanyeol melihat tubuh mungil milik gadis itu mengejut dan buku tebalnya jatuh sempurna. Chanyeol melupakan fakta terakhir, perasaan bersalah tidak akan pernah dimilikinya.

"M-maaf, tapi ini tempat dudukku." Chanyeol hampir tidak mendengar suaranya, karena suara itu terdengar begitu lirih, dengan kesan lembut dan tidak ada kesan kasar dalam suara halusnya, kepala gadis itu tertunduk.

Matanya melekat pada sosok Kyungsoo, dimana Chanyeol ingin gadis itu juga _menatapnya._ Bukannya menunduk takut seakan dirinya adalah monster yang dipenuhi bara api sehingga gadis itu tidak juga mau mendongak saat tangan Chanyeol menekan meja tersebut.

"Murid baru seharusnya duduk didepanku—" gadis itu kembali berucap dan Chanyeol ingin menyela, _ingin sekali._ Tetapi semua frasanya seakan hilang, terbang terbawa angin karena Chanyeol seolah terbuai pada suara halusnya, suara yang seakan membawanya dalam kedamaian yang sulit didefinisikan.

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi sebaikanya murid baru duduk didepanku, tempat ini sudah _rusak,_ kursinya sedikit goyang hal ini akan membuatmu susah belajar d-dan nanti aku takut jika ini akan menyusahkanmu. Maafkan aku."

Baik.

Polos.

Inosen.

Naif.

Masokis.

Lembut.

Halus.

Penuh sopan santun.

Penuh dengan kepedulian.

Tidak ada satu katapun yang terdengar mencela.

Dia seratus persen gadis baik-baik.

Dan semua untaian kata tersebut menjadikannya terdiam, Chanyeol bahkan menahan napas selama tiga detik akibat ucapan jujur gadis itu. Fakta tentang kursi ini yang goyang sudah diketahuinya, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyangka mengapa gadis ini malah menyuruhnya beralih ketempat lain. Tempat yang lebih baik dimana seharusnya, Kyungsoo lah yang harus menduduki itu bukannya secara baik hati seperti ibu peri menawarkan pada murid baru seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan kata dan hal apapun untuk membalas kejujuran dari suara lembut itu.

"Pergilah. Aku ingin disini."

Bukan tipikal Park Chanyeol karena ketika lantunan kalimatnya memecah sunyi kelas suaranya terdengar ringan tak penuh dengan ancaman. Dan hal ini membuatnya cukup kaget karena mendengar suaranya sendiri yang bisa sebegini _lembut_.

Dan Chanyeol hampir frustasi karena Kyungsoo berusaha menolak, namun entah bagaimana caranya Chanyeol bisa menutup semua kalimat sopan santun Kyungsoo. Mengambil buku tebal nya lalu meletakan dimeja di depannya. Dan memberinya jalan karena gadis itu secara ajaib bersedia dan menurutinya.

"Maafkan aku... Jika kau tidak nyaman beritahu aku, aku akan sangat senang hati—"

"Diamlah Pak Guru sudah mulai masuk." Sela Chanyeol cepat memberhentikan kalimat itu.

 _Siapa dirimu yang membuat diriku penasaran seperti ini?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

(Hello angel, You are like a painting, when I look to the sky I can only see you  
—Heaven (EXO)

.

.

.

Hari ketiga Chanyeol di Sekolah barunya.

 _Rabu._

Chanyeol pasti sudah gila.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya tetap menapak lantai kelas tiga-satu dimana hal ini menjadikannya seperti orang bego yang sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak suka sekolah.

Chanyeol menyukainya dimana dia bisa meluangkan waktu bosan dengan suasana ribut khas anak sekolahan, hanya saja dia tak habis pikir mengapa sekolah harus terjadwal secara monoton dikehidupannya dengan waktu yang berjarak amat rapat dan penuh sesak. Dari Senin ke Sabtu dan sangat _tidak adil_ ketika hari libur hanya terjadi pada hari minggu. _For Godsake_ , ketika dirinya menjadi presiden negara Korea Selatan dia berjanji akan menjungkir balikan fakta yang tertanam dari nenek moyang. Chanyeol akan merevisi habis-habisan waktu sekolah, kerja dan libur.

Diumurnya ke-delapan belas tahun. Chanyeol masih ingin menikmati dunia. Bukannya menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan menghadiri setiap kelas. Sebulan _harusnya_ empat kali dia masuk. Sama seperti tiga sekolah sebelumnya. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Entah apa yang menjadikannya se-alim ini dimana Chanyeol yang dikenal pemberontak dan berandal ketua genk dengan isi gabungan anak bandel seakan berubah menjadi murid baru yang susah disentuh namun _masih_ tetap menuruti peraturan.

Chanyeol menyedekapkan tangannya memperhatikan satu murid perempuan bernama Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas, menyampaikan suatu pesan dari ketua osis dimana gadis itu merupakan anggotanya.

Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yakin seratus persen jika gadis itu sama dengan siswi lain.

Sangat yakin!

Demi apapun!

Dia begitu yakin jika _Kyungsoo_ adalah gadis yang gemar berdandan, terkikik seperti makhluk _banshee,_ suka bergosip ria, cerewet, bawel, menyebalkan, mengesalkan dan yang terburuk mereka bisa menjadi jalang.

Namun.

Semua presepsi sepihaknya hancur.

Hacur karena Kyungsoo bukan seperti itu.

"S-seminggu lagi adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah, setiap kelas harus menunjuk dua perwakilan untuk lomba memasak, tiga un—"

 _Holly Hell!_ Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan kegemaran barunya dua hari ini, dimana dia bisa begtitu _konsisten_ memperhatikan murid itu. Memperhatikan nya dari detik pertama Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya.

Demi Tuhan!

Tidak ada yang special dari Do Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada sama sekali!

Dia hanyalah gadis yang _Jauuuuuuh_ dari dugaan awal Park Chanyeol. Hipotesis yang disimpulkan Chanyeol bahwa Kyungsoo sama dengan siswi lain ternyata salah.

Gadis itu begitu kikuk.

Sangat kaku.

Lemah lembut, sering mengucapkan kata maaf, selalu menunduk, suaranya begitu pelan dan juga lirih, dia tidak begitu pintar, pendiam, khas murid baik-baik yang disayang guru, mematuhi semua aturan, rajin, dan gadis itu baik sekali. _Sangat baik._

"K-kata ketua osis setiap kelas harus—"

Chanyeol bahkan tak habis pikir mengapa gadis itu tetap berdiri disana meski semua murid kelas 3-1 _kecuali_ dirinya _mungkin_ tidak mendengarkannya. Suara Kyungsoo kelewat lirih, hampir tidak terdengar sampai di pojok belakang tempat Chanyeol berada, gadis itu menunduk, sesekali mengangkat kepala memandang semua orang dengan ekspresi takut yang begitu kentara. Chanyeol mengira _mungkin_ Kyungsoo menderita _Agoraphobia_ atau antisosial jika dia tidak mengingat ketika kemarin pulang sekolah dengan tidak sengaja Chanyeol melihat gadis itu berinteraksi dengan guru-guru dan juga penjaga sekolah.

"Aku harap—"

"Kyungsoo sayang~ sudah ya. Berhenti sekarang dan ayolah kau yang mengurus semuanya okay? Kami sedang sibuk dan suaramu sedikit mengangggu."

 _Brengsek._

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa emosi melingkupi segenap dirinya akibat ucapan dari murid Tan bernama Kim Kai yang memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Murid lelaki itu menyimpulkan senyum namun sangat amat menyakiti mata Chanyeol karena senyum yang terpulas itu begitu palsu dan juga sangat menjijikan.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri terlebih pada gadis itu yang membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian mengucapkan kata; "M-maaf aku tidak bermaksud menganggu, maafkan aku... aku sudah selesai."

Kenapa dirinya harus polos dan senaif ini. Sialan!

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati bangkunya, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat seringai dan raut jijik dari Kim Kai beserta murid lain yang seakan mengutarakan jika Kyungsoo adalah makhluk rabies berpenyakit degeneratif yang bisa menular.

Chanyeol mendengus, atensinya kini beralih pada Kyungsoo, sosok mungil dengan rok lebih panjang dan gaya kuno kini berada lima langkah menuju tempatnya. Chanyeol hampir terpaku pada sosok itu.

Namun dua detik berikutnya Chanyeol sadar dan ia mulai kembali pada aktivitas yang sempat terabaikan. Chanyeol menyilang kedua tangannya dimeja, dirinya menunduk mulai membenturkan kepalanya pada tangan yang dijadikannya sebagai bantal. Chanyeol berniat tidur.

Tapi isi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh sosok gadis yang sudah berada didepannya, Chanyeol bisa mendengar kursi yang ditarik dan ada hambusan angin sekilas, ia yakin gadis itu kini sudah duduk dan kembali pada tempatnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menidurkan diri dari semua nonsens ini akan membuat mood nya baik.

Dan semuanya gagal total. Ditengah peralihan gelombang _alfa-beta_ menuju zona tidurnya, nyatanya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengantuk, tidak bisa tidur dan ini sangat amat menganggu. Karena biasanya ketika kepalanya sudah bertemu meja atau tubuhnya sudah terbaring diranjang, dalam tiga menit ia akan tertidur.

Chanyeol berusaha menyingkirkan segenap pikiran tentang gadis didepannya. Gadis yang sampai sekarang pun masih menjadi suatu tanda tanya bagi Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa ada orang sepolos ini? Bagaimana caranya agar gadis itu berhenti menunduk dan mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya? Chanyeol penasaran dengan kehidupan Kyungsoo. Dia mencoba mencari jawaban dengan otak minimnya, menganalisa semua sifat Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu asli. Tidak ada kepalsuan dalam sifatnya. Karakternya _memang seperti itu._

 _Murni dan sangat putih. Seperti Malaikat.  
_

"Kemarin pena mu tertingg— Ah maaf menganggu."

Chanyeol mendengar suara gadis itu yang lirih, mendengarnya berbicara pada _dirinya_ yang berada dalam posisi tidur _._ Satu gerakan dimejanya tertangkap salah satu indera sensitif Chanyeol, ada benda yang diletakan disamping kepalanya, begitu pelan penuh dengan kehati-hatian dan Chanyeol tidak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui jika Kyungsoolah yang meletakan benda tersebut.

Lalu kemudian hening. Dan lagi, chanyeol dapat kembali mendengar gumaman pelan Kyungsoo. Gumaman pelan yang dampaknya malah membuat akal sehat miliknya seolah membeku "Bagaimana ini? lima menit lagi Cho Songsaenim akan masuk. Jika aku membangunkannya dia pasti akan sangat terganggu. Tapi jika Guru Cho menemukan ada murid yang tertidur nanti dia akan mendapatkan detensi... aku harus bagaimana?"

 _Bagaimana membaca apa yang ada dipikiran gadis ini?_

 _Bagaimana membacanya?_

 _Sialan!_

 _Mengapa dia harus mengucapkan kata-kata sepolos dan se-imut ini._

 _Brengsek._

Lalu kemudian, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Menjadikan detik terasa berdetak begitu lama, menjadikan degup jantungnya seakan berhenti kala kedua hazel milik Kyungsoo menatap _tepat_ matanya.

Mata gadis itu berwarna cokelat gelap, terlihat begitu memikat dengan kilau yang begitu indah. Chanyeol _terpikat_ pada kilau seindah bintang jatuh dan kedipan matanya yang seromantis cahaya bulan. Chanyeol sepenuhnya terpasung pada segenap diri gadis itu.

Kyungsoo membutakan.

Kedipan mata gadis itu menggetarkan jantungnya, membuat perutnya seakan disentuh lembut kepakan sayap kupu-kupu. Membuat dirinya tidak bisa melontarkan diksi dan suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Degup jantungnya makin menggila, dan ia tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja sistem pada tubuhnya yang menjadikannya terdiam dan membatu seperti ini.

Dan semuanya hilang, saat gadis itu langsung menunduk dengan raut yang sulit dibaca serta tubuhnya yang kembali berbalik.

Chanyeol mengerdip. Momentum kala matanya terikat sempurna di hazel lembut milik Kyungsoo masih bisa dirasakannya.

Seakan tersadar, Chanyeol menarik napas.

Tidak mungkin kan dirinya _bisa_ jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

Chanyeol x Kyungsoo / T / _Strike two :_ Baby I'am Yours / by **_Lovelrin_**

 ** _(02. Falling You.)_**

The fanciest jewel in the sky, Can't be as dazzling as you  
Don't go far away Baby won't you stay, I will love you until whenever

—Heaven EXO

.

.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 _Lovelrin note :_

iya ini pendek dan ini juga sebagai excuse aku, padahal versi lama panjaaang dan imajinasi maksimal ku ada disana dan aku nyesek karena ketikan itu hilang.

pokoknya aku minta maaf, DEEPBOW TT_TT

EXO COMEBACK ASDFGHJJKKLFHLDL ASTAJIM KHILAF MATA TERUS KALO UDAH LIAT MEREKA YANG COMEBACKNYA KURANG AJAR SEKALIIIIH, CHANHUNSOO, KAI, BYUNBAEK SEMUAAAANYAAAA! capek diriku stannin mereka :" semua lagu di album EX'ACT jadi favorite semua, siyalaaaan :3

Mention ; **_Do. Versa, Sehun Malfoy, Hunaaa, Chansooluv, anonymos, Minku1812, babyhunaa, CHANHUNSOO, deerhansoo, DumbAce, dracoola, Sunlightmoonstarsky, xoxo, vivifatmawati19, kyungs12, kyungni sarang, Oha del, use, rairaikyung, Rizky307, bhylanklink saranghaeoppahkimhyunjoong, Song Soo Ri, Kaisoomin, Soocy-Nim, Defti785, kyungie, fyodult, Name Hani, Tiara, WKCS-hyun, Sofia Magdalena, Doremi, sookai, honeybabysoo, dionad, MiraKimLu, Parkchan1027, Dyeol, alexa, parkyolo_** _(Kiss and Hug!_ ~(/´▽`)/

 _My Lovely Readers..._ Love you to the moon and back! Aku sayang banget sama kaliaaaan semua!

LET'S BE FRIEND! **~(/´** **`)/**

Sincerely, _Lovelrin_

Who Love Kaisoo, Chansoo, Hunsoo, Kyungsoo X Everyone ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : I Like You

**Baby, I'am Yours!**

• **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! HighSchool! Au • **Length:** Threeshot! • **Rating:** T

 **Soundtrack:** _Stereo Heart –_ Maroon5

 **Summary:** Instannya Park Chanyeol Jatuh cinta pada murid lemah, polos, inosen, naif namun menyiksanya dengan seribu satu jenis kupu-kupu kala hazel lembut itu menatapnya. CHANSOO! Fluff, Highschoo! Au.

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

 ** _writting with love for chansoo shipper, you guys amazing!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari ini adalah hari kamis, hari ke empat Park Chanyeol masuk ke sekolah barunya.

Mungkin bagi Chanyeol ini adalah mimpi buruknya ketika ia membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya masih tetap duduk ditempat yang sama dan pemandangan kelas masih bisa diproyeksinya tetapi bagi cewek-cewek disekolah ini kedatangan Chanyeol adalah hadiah yang harus mereka nikmati setiap detiknya.

Chanyeol menarik napasnya, dia benar-benar tidak menyukai suasana kelas yang jauh dari zona amannya. Kelas ini seakan dipenuhi dengan makhluk alien yang menginvansi bumi seperti yang ada di _Big Screen_ ketika ia melihat siswi disekolah berdiri didepan pintu dengan kepala yang menyembul memperlihatkan ketertarikan yang amat menatap dirinya yang sibuk mengumpat dalam hati, jika mereka bukan alien maka Chanyeol menjuluki mereka sebagai kloning dari _Voldemort_ dan disini Chanyeol mengambil peran _Harry Potter_ untuk memusnahkan mereka dengan satu tongkat sihir berkekuatan extra dan menjadikan hidupnya damai tanpa ada satupun entitas yang akan merusaknya.

Chanyeol menarik napas selanjutnya, ia memalingkan muka dan matanya jatuh pada sosok mungil yang tengah menghapus papan tulis kelas. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa otak dan inderanya tidak bekerjasama dengan baik karena Chanyeol ingin sekali menatap hal lain tetapi indera penglihatannya tetap jatuh pada gadis itu.

Chanyeol menyerah, dan ia mulai memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo begitu mungil dimata Chanyeol, tinggi badannya hanya sebatas bahu Chanyeol dan pemuda itu tidak mengerti ketika bibirnya membentuk kurva saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang berjinjit dan sesekali melompat kecil untuk menghapus tulisan yang berada diatas basis papan tulis, Chanyeol tidak menyadari ketika senyuman kecil kembali terbit dari wajahnya saat gadis itu menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kemudian ia membalik badannya.

Saat itu Chanyeol pikir dia kehilangan napas nya, karena bagaimana bisa ia terpaku diam mendapati Kyungsoo dengan rambut panjang yang tertiup angin berbalik arah dan secara tidak sengaja gadis itu menatap matanya.

Kyungsoo lah yang pertama memutus tatapan nya dan Chanyeol kembali pada dirinya ketika gadis itu mulai menunduk dan raut wajahnya susah sekali dibaca.

Seratus persen Chanyeol ingin mengutuk dirinya karena hobi barunya memperhatikan orang muncul hanya karena gadis yang kini mulai berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah bel masuk berbunyi.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya, awal kelas barunya diisi dengan pelajaran matematika dan Chanyeol tersiksa dengan semua hal yang ada pada sekolah dan ini membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Hello my angel... How did you stole my heart? - I Like You (Joha joha)/EXO

.

.

Bencana.

Chanyeol berdecak saat dia tidak menemukan alat tulis didalam tasnya, apapun itu Chanyeol benar-benar tidak akan merasakan sebegini bencana jika hari ini tidak diadakan tes matematika mendadak, dan sialnya Park Chanyeol sama sekali tidak paham pertanyaannya dan yang bertambah buruk pena nya tertinggal.

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan kasus tidak membawa alat tulis dan buku, hal ini juga bukanlah sekali dua kali ia harus melewatkan ocehan atau detensi dari sekolah akibat tindakan sengajanya. Dan Chanyeol _masa bodoh_ dengan hal tersebut dan kali ini ia benar-benar menganggap ini bencana karena, jika Park Chanyeol kembali membuat masalah belum seminggu disekolah barunya maka, orang tuanya akan menarik semua kartu kredit dan Chanyeol akan dilepas keluar negeri dan dimasukan kedalam sekolah dengan asrama begitu ketat menjaga pergerakannya.

Dia sama sekali alergi dengan _asrama,_ Chanyeol rela mempertaruhkan apapun untuk tetap tinggal di Seoul. Hanya dengan cara cukup masuk kekelas, absensi nya harus penuh dan tidak berbuat masalah apapun di sekolah barunya maka hidup Chanyeol akan damai dan perjanjian lisan tersebut telah disetujui sepihak oleh ayahnya, karena Park Chanyeol tidak benar-benar setuju akan kata tidak berbuat masalah. Bagaimana pun Chanyeol tidak janji untuk tetap diam tanpa membuat masalah dan ia, sudah kebal dengan makian keras ayahnya dan juga pemuda itu terlalu membenci kekangan yang telah diatur oleh ayahnya.

Namun, relung hati Chanyeol masih ada setitik kewarasan ketika ia mengingat ibu dan nuna nya. Maka Chanyeol kembali pada kewarasannya untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam. Dan kini ia memberanikan diri untuk meminjam pena kepada sosok didepannya.

Do Kyungsoo.

"Pakailah—" Sebuah pena terjulur amat manis didepannya sedetik sebelum Chanyeol ingin meminjam dari gadis tersebut.

"—Aku... pena—maksudku, kemarin kau lupa membawa pena mu dan kau pulang begitu saja." Penjelasan rumit dari Kyungsoo didengar Chanyeol dalam diam. Ia memperhatikan tangan gadis itu yang terlihat gemetar menjulurkan penanya.

"Maaf—kemarin aku tidak sengaja membawanya pulang dan aku lupa memberikannya kembali padamu. Maaf kan ak—"

 _Grab._

Chanyeol mengambil pena tersebut.

Kyungsoo menatap tangannya yang kosong, kemudian sebuah suara membuatnya mengerdip ketika pemuda tersebut mengucapkan kata, "Terimakasih." Dengan begitu _pelan._

.

.

.

...

Chanyeol mendengar dalam diam.

"Kyungsoo sayang, bagaimana bisa kau lupa untuk mengerjakan tugasku."

Chanyeol _masih mendengar_ dalam tidur dan diamnya.

"Aku—maafkan aku... T-adi malam aku harus membantu ibu unt—"

suara gadis itu begitu lemah.

"Nilaiku. Demi tuhan! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena kekacauan yang kau buat berdampak pada nilaiku."

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal begitu keras.

"Maafkan aku... a-aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan—"

Chanyeol membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan dan alasan apapun. Berikan pr mu dan ganti namanya menjadi namaku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, bukan kah seharusnya begitu Kyungsoo _sayang?"_

"Aku—" Ada keraguan dari suara gadis itu.

"—Baiklah aku akan mengganti—"

Suaranya terputus, hembusan angin menyapanya.

 _Grab._

Park Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo dalam gerakan yang begitu cepat. Mata gadis itu terikat saat Chanyeol menatap Kai, pemuda itu mengukir senyum lalu tatapan tajam dan suara rendahnya memenuhi ruang kelas, "Sepertinya percakapan manis kalian harus terhenti karena songsaenim menyuruhku memanggil gadis ini keruangannya." Genggamannya dilengan Kyungsoo mengeras, "Ayo pergi."

.

.

.

...

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan angin dari gedung teratas sekolah saat Chanyeol membuka pintu, refleks ia melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol yang menariknya kemudian berhenti ketika pemuda itu melepas lengannya.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kekosongan yang menyapa ketika ia melepas genggaman tersebut.

Park Chanyeol menarik napasnya saat menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya, menarik paksa seorang gadis polos keatap sekolah adalah hal yang patut diselidiki, dan Park Chanyeol tidak mengerti bagaimana isi kepalanya membentuk suatu gerakan spontan dan ucapan spontan saat menarik gadis ini pergi bersamanya.

Maka Park Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari semua nonsens dan ini menyiksanya saat gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kata apapun kepadanya.

Mereka berdua diam.

Suara desiran angin membuat Kyungsoo mengerdip, dirinya kini memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekati basis atap lalu pemuda itu duduk dipinggiran bangunan dengan tangannya yang berada dikedua sisi lantai menahan berat tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menikmati suasana sunyi yang hanya dipenuhi dengan gesekan dedauan, desiran angin serta langit biru yang membentang dimata juga luas area sekolah bisa ditangkapnya.

Dan juga, Park Chanyeol dibuat kaget dengan gadis itu ketika Kyungsoo ikut duduk disampingnya walau jarak yang terpaut cukup jauh.

"Maaf—a-aku ingin bertanya. Katamu aku harus keruang songsaenim. T-tapi mengapa sekarang kita disini. B-bukan keruang guru...?" perlu usaha bagi Kyungsoo untuk menyusun kata-katanya dan mulai melontarkan ucapannya untuk pemuda yang tiba-tiba menariknya.

Chanyeol mendengar suara yang memecah sunyi diantara mereka, ia tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri, bukan tipikal Park Chanyeol karena kini dia seakan memfokuskan indera pendengarannya untuk mendengar suara itu sampai gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Chanyeol melirik gadis itu yang menunggu jawabannya, kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Aku berbohong."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk menangkap ekspresi lucu gadis itu. Dan perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk menarik napas karena wajah menggemaskan gadis itu menyita akal sehatnya.

"Bohong? Huh...?"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya mendekat kearah Kyungsoo mempertipis jarak diantara mereka sebelum memiringkan kepala menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk. "Kau polos sekali." Ucapnya, "Kau mengapa bisa sepolos ini."

Adalah pernyataan yang diucapkan Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya, bagaimana ia mengeluarkan isi kepalanya dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan perasaan baru yang meliputi segenap diri saat melihat gadis itu kembali menunduk dengan kerjapan lucu setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

Chanyeol menarik napas, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang hobiku kembali bertambah dengan dirimu sebagai objeknya." Serunya tak habis pikir. Setelah ia menemukan dirinya suka memperhatikan gadis ini, kini Park Chanyeol menemukan hobi baru yaitu membuat gadis ini menatapnya.

Maka, Park Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis itu. Ia kembali buka suara, "Hei, tatap ak—"

Park Chanyeol _hilang._

Nyaris seperti kilat yang memecah dunia dalam sekon penuh cahaya, seluruh warna dalam hidupnya _karam_ saat kedua matanya terikat. Mata gadis itu seolah menembus dengan kurang ajar dan memorak porandakan seluruh sistem tubuhnya, meninggalkannya tercekat _terpasung_ dalam tatapan mata itu dan bagaimana kini degup jantungnya begitu kencang berteriak, mendapati jarak mereka sebegini dekat. Akal sehat Park Chanyeol _mati_ ketika ia memproyeksi rona merah dikedua pipi Kyungsoo. Dengan tidak tahu diri Park Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajah kearah Kyungsoo.

.

.

Lalu kemudian _berhenti._

Saat bel sekolah berbunyi, dan Kyungsoo refleks memalingkan wajahnya.

Gerakan tiba-tiba gadis itu membuat Chanyeol berdiri, Pemuda itu memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang bergerak panik saat mendengar bel sekolah dan kini pemuda tersebut refleks menangkap gadis itu saat Kyungsoo hampir jatuh karena tali sepatunya terinjak oleh kakinya sendiri.

Suara bel terakhir berbunyi.

 _Deg._

Dada bidang Chanyeol menyentuh punggung belakang Kyungsoo, pemuda itu menyentuh lengan gadis itu untuk mencegahnya kembali jatuh dan membantu mencari keseimbangannya. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya, gerakan Chanyeol yang begitu cepat membuat tubuh belakangnya menyender didada bidang Chanyeol, aroma tubuh pemuda itu membuat Kyungsoo hampir hilang kendali, dan sentuhan yang sebelumnya hilang kembali dirasakannya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol mengenggam lengan Kyungsoo, ia ditarik forsir dan kini Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan degupan didadanya yang berdetak menggila. Chanyeol meraih tombol klik diotaknya.

" _Paboya._ " Serunya pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini."

Park Chanyeol melepas lengan Kyungsoo, "M-maaf aku tidak bermaksud—" Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika Chanyeol berjongkok didepannya, Menjalin tali sepatunya yang terlepas dengan begitu telaten dalam sunyi yang meringkus serta angin yang berhembus.

"Masokis." Suara Chanyeol rendah. Ia menjalin tali sepatu kiri Kyungsoo setelah menguraikan talinya, alis gadis itu menurun mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak salah. Jadi, jangan—minta maaf."

Ucapan itu _hanya_ diteriakan Chanyeol didalam hatinya. Fakta yang dilakukannya setelah menjalin tali sepatu Kyungsoo adalah senyuman yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung karena Chanyeol berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kyungsoo melangkah menjauh ketika Chanyeol berdiri didepannya, keberanian dalam diri Chanyeol dimulai ketika pemuda itu kembali menangkap semu merah diwajah Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu menekan segala degup jantungnya yang bertalu, "Kita terlambat." Seru Chanyeol begitu santai saat melihat jam tangan nya.

Lalu Chanyeol memerhatikan raut wajah panik itu kembali menyapa bola matanya.

"Ter-terlambat?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia menemukan hobi baru, yaitu menggoda gadis ini.

"Ki-kita tidak boleh terlambat, kita harus kekelas sekarang." Chanyeol menikmati ekspresi wajahnya, terlihat begitu polos dengan inosennya maju berusaha mendekatinya yang tengah memerhatikan Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang ditahannya. "Ay-ayo kita pergi."

Kyungsoo begitu menawan, bagaimana suara semilir angin menghempas rambut nya begitu halus, bagaimana gadis itu kemudian berhenti tepat didepannya secara mendadak, Chanyeol _bisa_ membaca Kyungsoo, ia bisa melihat keraguan dari diri gadis itu. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menekan segala kecamuk perasaan resahnya saat tahu jika bel sedari tadi berbunyi dan dirinya masih berada diluar kelas bersama siswa baru ini.

"Aku masih ingin disini." Ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kata tersebut, Chanyeol merasa dunianya buram.

Entah bagimana caranya, Park Chanyeol seakan tenggelam dalam napas gadis itu ketika Kyungsoo menarik lengannya, membawanya berlari menuju kelas dengan suara cemas memperingati dirinya jika mereka harus masuk sekarang juga. "Tidak boleh, k-kita harus ke kelas."

Entah bagaimana caranya, Gadis baik-baik itu menyeret Chanyeol dalam hidup yang seakan penuh warna, Aliran darah Park Chanyeol seakan berdenyut sama dengan degup dijantung Kyungsoo, seakan takdir mengikat keduanya dalam genggaman yang kini menjadi terlalu lembut karena Chanyeol mengambil alih genggamannya.

Chanyeol menjalin sentuhan dimulai dari jari-jemari Kyungsoo, sebelum menjadikannya utuh lalu kedipan ringan bulu mata Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol kepayahan dalam mengambil napas, kulitnya bergesekan dengan seragam sekolah gadis itu, serta Chanyeol seakan bisa menghitung deru napas Kyungsoo yang membawanya berlari.

Suara paniknya terdengar saat mereka melewati beberapa kelas yang telah diisi oleh songsaenim, Chanyeol bisa merasakan bagaimana ketakutan Do Kyungsoo terhadap hukuman, serta mata Chanyeol melekat hanya memandang Kyungsoo dalam diam, hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, entah bagaimana caranya, hari itu untuk pertama kalinya berandalan bernama Park Chanyeol menemukan alasan mengapa dia harus masuk dan melewati hari-hari sebagai siswa pada umumnya.

Karena,

Park Chanyeol _jatuh cinta._

.

.

.

Chanyeol x Kyungsoo / T / _Strike three :_ Baby I'am Yours / by **_Lovelrin_**

 ** _(03. I Like You.)_**

Hello my angel... How did you stole my heart? My heart beat faster,

It's alright my angel...

You took my heart and you are the sunshines for me

– I Like You /EXO

.

.

* * *

Lovelrin note :

been a long time, aku finnaly ngelanjutin ini! astaga sumpah aku mau minta maaf, eothokae kalian nungguin lama banget yaaaaa T_T for my unnie Dumbace, and bhylanklinksaranghaeoppahkimhyunjoong, aku comebacknya lanjut ini dulu yaaaaaaa.

untuk author chansoo lainnya, ayoooo kita buat ff chansoo, entah kenapa aku dah jarang nemu ff chansoo huhu... CAUSE CHANSOO SERIOUSLY GOT ME BARELY BREATH, maksudku, seriously they'r so cute. help me! btw yg baca defying gravity ini bisa jadi side story nya chansoo! jadi jg heartbreak lg yaa. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Hope you like it dear :)


	4. Chapter 4 : I'am Yours

**Baby, I'am Yours!**

• **Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo • **Genre:** Fluff, Romance! HighSchool! Au • **Length:** chaptered • **Rating:** T

 **Soundtrack:** _Forever– EXO_

 **Summary:** Instannya Park Chanyeol Jatuh cinta pada murid lemah, polos, inosen, naif namun menyiksanya dengan seribu satu jenis kupu-kupu kala hazel lembut itu menatapnya. CHANSOO! Fluff, Highschoo! Au.

 ** _© Lovelrin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hello! Iya aku akhirnya nyelesaian ff ini yg lama tersimpan di ffn. Aku jg bakal update part ini di _wattpad ( **Lovelrin** )_ kalian bisa jg baca ini di sana karena aku nyelipin gambar dan beberapa fiction disana^^ maafkan keterlambatan ini! #deepbow

 ** _._**

.

.

.

.

Hari ke empat Chanyeol di Sekolah barunya.

 _Kamis._

Chanyeol berharap dirinya dikubur hidup-hidup, tertelan diperut _Whale 52-Herzt_ atau terlempar keluar angkasa dan tersesat pada tiada limitnya galaksi.

Karena, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol masih mendatangi sekolah elitnya, mengapa kakinya sudah menapak lantai kelas 3-1 dengan ransel tergeletak dimeja, seragamnya terkancing serampangan, rambut merah nya acak-acakan dan kini dia tengah menidurkan diri.

Ini begitu lucu.

Benar-benar lucu ketika ia menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol masih mendatangi sekolah barunya, mengisi absen dimana di tiga sekolah sebelumnya absen kehadiran lelaki tinggi itu begitu kotor dengan kata alfa.

Chanyeol seharusnya bergelung dalam selimut _one piece_ nya, tidur dimana tubuh dan otak nya bisa meregenasi sel baru dengan maksimal, bukannya tidur dengan meja sebagai alas kepala yang akan menghambat proses regenerasi diri.

Menyebalkan.

Chanyeol merapalkan puluhan umpatan disetiap hal yang menganggu _trance_ nya. Pelupuk matanya seakan diolesi obat anti tidur sehingga Chanyeol tidak juga bisa memejamkan mata dengan sempurna.

Chanyeol mendengus, bernapas dengan dahi yang menyentuh lengan dan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi betah berada pada posisi menunduk.

Ini irasional.

Pikiran Chanyeol dua hari ini dipenuhi dengan satu orang gadis yang _demi Tuhan_ gadis itu jauh sekali dari _type_ yang biasanya Chanyeol jadikan mainan dalam mengisi rasa bosan dan monoton hidupnya.

Kyungsoo.

 _Do Kyungsoo._

 _Bloody hell!_

Apapun tentang gadis itu entah dari kapan bisa mengambil atensinya.

Seakan-akan nama gadis itu terbayang dan melayang-layang dikepalanya. Berputar dengan ritme cepat ketika Chanyeol mulai melakukan penolakan mati-matian, lalu berputar dengan lambat membuat Chanyeol terpikat ketika gadis itu terproyeksi sempurna dikedua hazelnya.

 _GOD!_

Apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki bertitel preman sepertinya?!

Park Chanyeol, _lagi-lagi_ memerhatikan Kyungsoo. Melihat bagaimana gadis inosen itu berjalan melewati teman sekelasnya. Mungkin atensi nya pada Kyungsoo tertular bagai virus ketika teman sekelasnya juga ikut memerhatikan gadis itu, seolah daya magnet terkubur dalam diri Kyungsoo sehingga menimbulkan ketertarikan yang amat.

"Aku muak melihatnya seperti itu." Chanyeol diam. Memilih tetap memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan, menundukkan wajahnya untuk sampai ke kursinya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia tetap memilih masuk kekelas setelah dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Kai?" bisikan itu terlalu _banyak._ Menembus pendengarannya membuat jantungnya berdentum anomali kala hazelnya memproyeksi sempurna bagaimana lengan seragam gadis itu kotor seolah ia habis jatuh.

"Lihatlah, dasar tidak tahu diri."

Namun, Park Chanyeol tetap diam. Tidak melakukan gerakan apapun. Memilih tetap bertahan stagnan pada posisinya, ketika Kyungsoo duduk didepannya. Ia membuka tasnya mengambil kotak pensilnya dalam gerakan kikuk yang terlihat begitu gemetar dan hal itu otomatis mengacaukan diri Park Chanyeol.

 _TRANGGG TRAANGG_

Kotak pensil itu _terjatuh._

Menimbulkan bisikan yang semakin mengeras dalam interval berbahaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membangunkan nya!"

"SIALAN! AKU SEDANG TIDUR. BANGSAT!"

Refleks Kyungsoo begitu cepat, ia langsung membungkuk mengambil isi kotak pensilnya yang tercecer berjatuhan disekitarnya.

"Yatuhan, bisa tidak sehari saja jangan membuat kami kesal?"

"—Maaf... ma-aaf, aku tidak bermaksud menjatuhkannya." Kyungsoo meraih pulpennya, mengucapkan berpuluh kali kata maaf dalam suaranya yang hampir remuk,

"Kau kira dengan kata maaf kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?" Kim Kai berdecak, menatap malas Kyungsoo. "Sial. _Kyungsoo sayang._ Kau ingin kembali dihukum hmm?"

"—Maaf, aku mohon maafkan ak—"

 ** _BRAKK!_**

Park Chanyeol menendang kuat-kuat kursi yang ia duduki hingga terplanting kearah belakang. Menimbulkan suara gebrakan keras yang menggema.

Seketika ruangan kelasnya sunyi.

Tensi seakan meningkat begitu drastis karena gebakan keras dari Chanyeol menyebabkan atensi Kai teralih sempurna padanya. Namun, lelaki dengan rambut dicat merah itu hanya diam. Sama sekali abai dengan tatapan teman sekelasnya ketika Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, ia ikut membungkukan badannya. Berjongkok didepan gadis itu dan meraih pena yang tercecer kacau.

Seluruh murid tidak berani mengeluarkan suara apapun selain tatapan fokus mereka kepada Chanyeol yang tengah mengambil beberapa pena, pemuda itu tidak menunjukan konfrontasi apapun selain tendangan kuatnya terhadap kursinya sendiri, selebihnya pemuda yang menjadi topik pembicaraan itu kini tengah memberikan beberapa pena yang ia ambil kepada Kyungsoo.

Begitu Kyungsoo mengangkat pandangannya kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol terperangah. Nyaris tercekat menyaksikan bagaimana kedua bola mata itu memandanginya bergetar, menyaksikan bagaimana gadis itu menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menjatuhkan air mata setetespun. Napasnya nyaris terengah, dada itu naik turun, Kyungsoo tampak sangat ketakutan dan ia tetap menyembunyikannya dengan determinasi yang ia punya.

"Terimakasih."

Chanyeol mengangguk, suara yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu terdengar bagai bisikan yang membuat akalnya seakan mati. Meninggalkan ia yang kesusahan untuk mencari napas karena paru-parunya seakan tengah diisi kemarahan yang hampir meletup jika Kyungsoo tidak menatapnya dan tersenyum kemudian.

Park Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, nyaris kosong saat mengingat bagaimana kedua bola mata yang selalu memancarkan kilau cahaya bintang itu hampir meredup dengan genangan air matanya. Tidak terima ketika mendengar suara-suara tentang Kyungsoo yang seakan merobeknya, jantungnya berdegup luar biasa menyakitkan maka ia melampiaskan nya dengan tendangan frontal terhadap kursinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak akan lagi membuat kesalahan. Ia hampir _masa bodoh_ dengan poinnya yang akan berkurang drastis ketika menatap wajah brengsek Kim Kai dan kedua tangan itu mengepal begitu erat tanpa ia sadari, namun sentuhan tangan gadis itulah yang mampu menahannya untuk melanjutkan konfrontasinya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya lagi.

"Sama-sama" bisiknya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu, mengapa ia membalas kalimat gadis itu.

.

.

.

Jum'at.

Chanyeol sudah gila, entah mahkluk apa yang memasuki dirinya, mengambil seluruh letak akal sehatnya, sehingga ia melakukan tindakan irasional saat ia melangkah memasuki kelasnya pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

Duduk manis dikursinya lalu menghela napas ketika langkah kaki lain terdengar.

Park Chanyeol mengambil seluruh atensi Do Kyungsoo, ketika gadis itu memasuki kelas. Menatapnya separuh kaget karena biasanya murid baru tersebut datang satu menit sebelum bel berbunyi dan tak ada satupun siswa lain yang mampu mengalahkannya untuk datang paling awal. Kini, julukan yang tersemat kepadanya sebagai _siswi teladan yang datang paling awal_ tercoreng akibat lelaki berambut merah dengan titel preman itu. Ia sedikit kesal dibuatnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kursinya, menunduk ketika ia melihat wajah acuh pemuda itu sebelum membaringkan kepala dimeja. Bahkan tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya diam Kyungsoo seakan tidak bisa bernapas akibat aura tak ternafikkan menguar mencekam dari Chanyeol. Semua murid seakan mendewakan murid baru tersebut setelah kejadian kemarin, ketika ia membantunya mengambil isi kotak pensil yang berjatuhan, setiap gestur _tanpa usaha_ Park Chanyeol seakan menjadikan murid itu istimewa, bagaimana eksistensinya dikelas layaknya predator yang siap menerkam siapapun dengan determinasi serta mata yang begitu tajam. Termasuk Kyungsoo yang hampir ciut karena ia tidak sengaja menggeser kursinya menimbulkan bunyi, menganggu waktu pemuda itu.

"Maaf—"

"Jangan mengucapkan kata maaf—" Kyungsoo mengenggam jemarinya saat Chanyeol membuka matanya, "— ** _Do Kyungsoo~ssi_**. _"_

Adalah detik ketika sekujur tubuh nya nyaris hilang dan degup jantungnya berhenti ketika pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka namanya akan dipanggil sebegini lembut dan indah oleh Park Chanyeol yang kini berdiri menatapnya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan seseorang akan memanggil namanya dengan sebegini tulus seolah pemuda itu menganggapnya _ada._ Bukan sebagai serpihan remeh yang seharusnya menjadi dunia miliknya diantara bintang yang mengerdip begitu terang. Seharusnya ia tetaplah menjadi pekat diantara putih yang menerangkan. Do Kyungsoo tidak berhak menjadi berlian diantara berlian lain yang lebih indah dan harusnya ia tetaplah menjadi batu tanpa satupun manusia yang berniat mengambilnya.

 _Karena dunia miliknya telah ditakdirkan, sebagai peran pembantu dibalik bayangan pemeran utama._

Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangakan ketika ia menerima tatapan sebegini lembut yang menderikkan tulang belulangnya karena selama ini ia hanyalah dianggap sebagai sampah tak bernilai, ia sudah biasa ditatap dengan sorot menjijikan. _Terlalu biasa_ saat orang-orang cepat berpaling untuk menjauhinya bukannya menatapnya dengan sebegini intens yang sedang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Karena Kyungsoo adalah perumpaman malam yang begitu gelap dengan pekat yang menggugus semestanya. Sebagai langit hitam diantara bintang yang menerangi semesta. Ia takkan pernah bisa berpijar, karena Do Kyungsoo hanyalah langit malam yang membantu bintang berpijar dikegelapannya.

" _Terimakasih.."_ Park Chanyeol nyaris tercekat menyadari bahwa sudut mata gadis itu berair, terpaku saat gadis itu berbisik, "Terimakasih. Park Chanyeol." Dengan suara hampir pecah lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, Mungkin Park Chanyeol akan melewatkan sekolahnya, ia berniat bolos akan tetapi tak secuilpun niatnya dikabulkan.

Dari sekian banyak hari, Chanyeol bersyukur karena hari ini diisi dengan _penjaskes_ dimana ia bisa keluar menghirup udara bebas bukannya terkurung dalam pekatnya aroma buku dan ceramah guru-guru terpuji.

Setelah memakai seragam olahraganya, Chanyeol dan teman kelas 3-1 nya menapaki lapangan Sekolahnya. Melakukan sedikit pemanasan yang diintruksikan oleh guru olahraganya. Sebelum akhirnya mereka memasuki materi _basket_ yang membuat Chanyeol berdecak malas.

Basket adalah keahliannya dan ia cukup sombong saat mendapati nilai sempurna karena semua lemparan nya masuk begitu _telak_ ke ring basket. Ia menjadi murid yang paling diincar untuk masuk tim ketika sparing antar kelas karena keahliannya, namun _ace_ _player_ tersebut menolak. Memilih duduk dibawah pohon berniat membolos namun atensinya kembali pada gadis itu, _lagi._

Gadis itu tengah berlari mengikuti teman kelas wanitanya yang sedang berlari mengitari lapangan. Langkah kaki gadis itu terlihat begitu anomali, Chanyeol cukup takjub saat mendapati dirinya mampu mengejar teman wanitanya dengan langkah kaki tersebut.

Sudah hampir seminggu Chanyeol berada disekolah ini, dan tak pernah satu kalipun ia melihat Kyungsoo dekat dengan teman wanitanya. Gadis itu seolah menutup dirinya begitu rapat. Namun begitu bodoh ketika ia mengerjakan semua tugas yang diberikan kepada murid lainnya. Chanyeol begitu muak melihat gadis itu yang selalu pulang paling akhir karena ia lah yang melakukan piket kelas, gadis polos namun naif dengan tingkah inosen itu begitu putih dan Chanyeol hanya mampu memerhatikannya dari jauh.

Namun kemudian degup jantungnya nyaris berhenti saat melihat gadis itu jatuh, Chanyeol refleks berdiri. Lalu semua berjalan begitu cepat, saat ia menghampiri gadis itu diantara kerumunan murid yang menyalahkannya.

"Brengsek, seharusnya kau tidak menganggu kami bermain basket."

 _"Maaf.. maafkan aku.."_

"Bola itu seharusnya masuk, sial gara-gara kau mengelilingi lapangan timku jadi tidak fokus."

Kim Kai yang diam saja, akhirnya mendengus, "Lain kali jangan berdiri seperti orang bego jika tidak mau kena bola lagi." Lalu ia menghampiri Kyungsoo, memproyeksi darah yang keluar dari lutut dan memar di telapak tangannya akibat kerikil yang menusuk kulitnya.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu—maaf." Kai menggelengkan wajahnya mendengar ucapan Gadis itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Berdiri, aku antarkan ke UK—"

 _Grab_

Kemudian semua diam. Terpaku menyadari Park Chanyeol datang begitu tiba-tiba, lalu mengangkat gadis itu, membopongnya setelah ia menyelipkan tangannya diantara kaki dan punggung Kyungsoo. Mereka semua diam ketika menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol mengumpat seraya menatap satu persatu wajah mereka yang otomatis menunduk karena aura nya begitu otoriter.

Kim Kai menangkap netra pemuda itu, menyeringai ketika Chanyeol meludah didepannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Lepaskan a-aku.. aku bisa berjalan." Kyungsoo mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya setelah hening mengonsumsi. Mereka kini berada di koridor sekolah gedung A menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Omong kosong." Chanyeol berseru.

"A..aku baik-baik saja."

Lalu kemudian Chanyeol _benar-benar_ melepaskan gadis itu. "Jika tidak mau ku gendong maka aku akan membiarkanmu berjalan." Tak butuh beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk mendengarkan penolakan gadis itu. Pemuda itu lebih dulu menarik Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya. Menyaksikan bagaimana jemari Chanyeol mengenggam pergelangan tangannya erat, langkah kaki nya terseok karena rasa sakit dikaki dan juga karena langkah kaki Chanyeol yang begitu cepat dan lebar membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan.

Setelah membuka pintu UKS Chanyeol menerobos masuk tanpa memberi salam pada penjaga UKS, Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya menatap Yixing Songsaenim. Guru muda itu hanya tersenyum, membiarkan Chanyeol masuk tanpa mengisi buku kehadirannya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, jika memerlukan sesuatu semua ada di lemari dekat dengan jendela." Sahutnya, seakan menaruh seluruh kepercayaannya karena Kyungsoo, murid teladan yang masuk ke ruangan UKS nya tidak akan berbuat macam-macam.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Masih tetap berdiri sementara Chanyeol mondar-mandir mencari halyang diperlukan.

"Duduk."

Chanyeol memimbingnya menuju ranjang dengan jendela besar serta curtain putih yang bergoyang terhempas angin disudut UKS. Kyungsoo tampak begitu kuat namun lemah bersamaan, alis Chanyeol menukik melihat luka dilutut Kyungsoo dan juga telapak tangan itu yang memar. Ia menarik napas, mulai mengambil beberapa kasa yang ia bawa lalu membasahkannya dengan cairan Nacl.

"Aku— baik-baik saja.."

"Tutup mulutmu." Potong Chanyeol, giginya bergemeretak. Mengambil tangan gadis itu, menariknya kearahnya. "M..maaf—" bisikan lirih itu dapat ditangkap begitu jelas oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda itu melemparkan kasa yang ia pegang, bibirnya setengah terantup menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jangan meminta maaf!" Chanyeol menyaksikan sorot mata itu yang seakan runtuh, ia menarik napasnya, luar biasa tidak mengerti dengan rasa panas dan kerongkongannya yang kering terbakar.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, jadi jangan meminta maaf!" Kyungsoo diam, tak menjawab apapun saat suara Chanyeol meninggi, "Dan, Jangan menundukan pandanganmu!" lalu pemuda itu memegang kedua pipinya, mengangkat wajahnya kembali berkata, "Apa sebegini susahnya kau menatap lawan bicaramu?" tanyanya serak dan _dalam._

Jantung gadis itu berdebar kencang, tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan memperlakukan nya sebegini bercela. _Benar?_ Apa yang ia harapkan, Bukankah ini memang takdirnya.

Namun kali ini entah mengapa Kyungsoo begitu _sakit_ mendapati Chanyeol memperlakukannya sama seperti teman kelas lainnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada diotakmu?" Kyungsoo seakan tertarik dalam suara berat Chanyeol, yang menatapnya dengan gejolak emosi yang sulit dibacanya, seakan semua rasa terakumulasi dalam pikiran pemuda itu dan Kyungsoo luar biasa takut, nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya jika Chanyeol tidak menahan pingannya.

"Apa kau sebegitu masokis sampai mengatakan _maaf_ padahal kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun?!" Chanyeol mengetatkan rahangnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Menjadi _anjing_ mereka seakan-akan kau memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu?" degup nya berhenti. Kosakatanya menguap melebur tersapu angin.

Kyungsoo luar biasa ingin pergi dari semua nonsens ini.

"Atau kau memang menikmatinya? Mengonggong layaknya _anjing_ yang senang diperlakukan begitu rendah?"

Kyungsoo merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terbakar oleh panas dari dadanya yang bergemuruh, kata demi kata yang dilontarkan Chanyeol _merobek_ paru-parunya. Membuatnya kesusahan untuk mencari oksigen karena oksigen yang dihirupnya seakan tertinggal didalam lontaran kalimat itu. Membuatnya nyaris tercekik ketika lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengatakan kata yang begitu tercela terhadapnya.

"Rendah sekali kau, selalu menganggukki apapun yang diperintahkan orang lain kepadamu. Kali ini berapa banyak buku pr yang kau bawa? Ahhh atau berapa banyak uang yang kau terima karena menuruti semua perintah _teman sekelasmu_?!" suara itu begitu datar nyaris tanpa emosi namun terlalu _menusuk._ Akan tetapi gadis itu tetap diam sama sekali tidak melakukan penolakan atau pergerakan untuk menepis genggaman begitu erat Chanyeol pada lengannya yang terlihat memar.

"Katakan, apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua ini? diperas sesukanya dan diperlakukan layaknya sampah. Apa kau tidak lelah?!" kata-kata itu menyulut kobaran api pada wajah Kyungsoo, seakan membakarnya lalu menghanguskannya menjadi abu.

"Apa kata _maaf_ selalu menjadi kata favoritmu? Menikmati semua omong kosong ini dan terus menunduk layaknya _anjing_ kepada tuannya? Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada diotakmu!"

"Aku memang sampah—"

Chanyeol menatapnya, ketika gadis itu akhirnya membuka suara. Ia berusaha menyatukan dan menyusun kembali serpihan rasa percaya dirinya dihadapan Chanyeol yang lebur dalam emosi.

"—Kau benar aku memang sampah. Apa yang kau katakan tentangku adalah _fakta_ jadi, Jangan mengucapkan apapun lagi, cukup injak aku, pakai aku sepuasmu karena aku memang _anjing_ bagi semua orang—"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun! kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi aku—"

Park Chanyeol nyaris terdiam menyadari bahwa sudut mata gadis itu berair, terpaku saat gadis itu berbisik, "—Jadi, hentikan semua ucapanmu. " Dengan suara hampir pecah, menyaksikan bagaimana kedua bola mata itu memerah, menghalau air matanya untuk tumpah.

"Lalu _katakan_ , katakan padaku... apa kau benar-benar menginginkan semua ini? menjadi sampah mereka lalu dibuang begitu sadis dengan perlakuan mereka terhadapmu? Do Kyungsoo, apa jawabanmu?"

Kemudian, seutuh pertahanan terkuat nya hancur.

Terpana, Chanyeol nyaris terpasung dalam detik yang begitu menyiksa saat tetes air mata itu jatuh.

Park Chanyeol dapat menyaksikan dinding yang dibangun dan didirikan begitu kokoh oleh Kyungsoo tengah runtuh. Air mata yang gadis itu yang ditahan mati-matian terlanjur jatuh membasahi seragam Chanyeol karena pemuda itu kemudian membawanya dalam dekapan yang membuatnya _hancur_ karena akhirnya Kyungsoo paham apa yang sedang dibicarakan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak lelah dengan semuanya? Katakan padaku jika kau lelah, Kyungsoo~ya." Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih. Maka, gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku lelah, begitu lelah.. aku ingin _bebas_. Aku tidak ingin dijadikan sampah lagi. Aku _muak_ —" tangisan itu terdengar begitu hancur dalam deguk sedih yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berhenti berfungsi. "Kau benar, aku tidak suka diperlakukan layaknya anjing, aku tidak tahan dengan semua tatapan menyakitkan itu, aku _tidak mau_ mengerjakan tugas mereka—" Cengkraman tangannya yang sedingin es itu begitu erat mendekap punggung Chanyeol " _Tolong aku_ —aku ingin bebas... tolong."

Maka, Chanyeol mengusap pelan belakang kepala gadis itu. Berusaha menenangkannya dan menyembunyikan nyeri didadanya merasakan betapa kurus postur tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapannnya, seolah Kyungsoo tengah memikul beban terlampau berat dipundak tanpa satupun enititas yang ia izinkan masuk hanya untuk sekedar membagi penderitaannya. hatinya begitu pedih mendengar deguk sedih Kyungsoo yang mengucapkan kata-kata nya dengan verbal kacau juga tulus suara itu yang seakan terlahir dari relung hatinya yang menjerit ingin menyampaikan kejujuran yang ia tahan selama ini.

Do Kyungsoo dengan segala kerapuhan yang tak pernah diketahui Chanyeol, kini seolah terbuka begitu transparan bagai buku yang siap untuk dibacanya. Maka, Park Chanyeol akan membaca seluruhnya tanpa satupun kata yang tertinggal karena ia ingin menyelami kehidupan gadis itu. Dimana kini Kyungsoo seakan menyerahkan kelemahannya yang setipis kertas untuk disimpan dalam genggaman milik Park Chanyeol.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika hening mengonsumsi, seakan tersadar Kyungsoo melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol dan bergerak menjauhi pemuda itu yang menatapnya. " _Maa_ —"

"Sekali lagi kudengar kau mengucapkan kata itu, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kepadamu agar menuruti perintahku bukannya dilanggar kembali."

Chanyeol dapat melihat netra itu yang berdilatasi takut, menyebabkan satu lengkung dari bibirnya terbit. " _Manis sekali_." Katanya menyembunyikan senyuman, ia kini kembali mengambil kasa yang sebelumnya ia lempar akibat kekesalannya pada gadis inosen ini.

Lalu Chanyeol kembali mendekati Kyungsoo, membawa gadis itu untuk kembali duduk ditepi ranjang sementara angin musim semi masuk disela-sela jendela dan juga curtain putih itu ikut terbang terbawa hembusan angin.

"Tanganmu... Astaga pasti nyeri sekali." Chanyeol berdecak, berusaha membangun kembali suasana setelah kejujuran itu didapatkannya. Kyungsoo yang diam hanya patuh mengikuti setiap kata dari Chanyeol, menyembunyikan suaranya ketika cairan itu menyentuh tangannya. "Harus dibersihkan terlebih dahulu, jika tidak mau terinfeksi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, Chanyeol dengan segala kelembutan membuat Kyungsoo terpana, kening pemuda itu berkerut ketika menangani lukanya, bagaimana cara nya mengedip dan mendadak terpejam ketika Chanyeol seakan tidak tega menyapukan cairan berbau aseptan itu pada lukanya. Ia luarbiasa merasa dilindungi, hatinya kini perih menyadari ada seseorang yang memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut, seakan ia begitu istimewa. Merasakan setiap sentuhan penuh kehati-hatian Chanyeol pada lukanya. Sehingga tanpa disadarinya air matanya kembali menetes.

"Lututmu perlu ku perban." Chanyeol mengambil beberapa _bandage_ yang sudah ia siapkan. Merobek celana olahraga gadis itu dengan gunting, lalu alisnya menurun melihat luka robek itu begitu besar.

"Aku memang sedikit akrab tentang luka-luka dan cara menanganinya karena aku sering mengalaminya. Tapi anak gadis sepertimu bisa gawat jika mendapat luka ditubuhnya dan ditangani secara serampangan oleh orang sepertiku." Chanyeol bergumam sendiri, memperliatkan fakta tentangnya sendiri kepada gadis itu yang hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Jika sakit bilang, ok?" Chanyeol mendongak, lalu kemudian terlonjak dengan mata yang melebar panik. "Astaga... apa sakit sekali? Kau seharusnya bilang padaku." Chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari lutut Kyungsoo, kembali menatap gadis itu yang masih menangis dnegan tetes demi tetesnya "Sakit sekali ya? Apa aku terlalu kasar. _Maa... maafkan aku."_ Chanyeol menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, menatapnya lamat-lamat dengan gurat kecemasan dan kepedulian yang terasa begitu nyata. Membuat tetesan air matanya semakin banyak sehingga Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan hembusan angin musim semi yang menerbangkan rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan isak tangisnya, berusaha menghentikan tangisannya namun semuanya seakan sia-sia. Maka Park Chanyeol mengulurkan jemari panjangnya kearah pipi gadis itu, menyentuhnya lembut begitu hangat dengan usapan yang nyaris membuat rasional nya tak berfungsi dengan baik. Ia seakan kehilangan fokus karena wajah Chanyeol terlalu dekat, terlalu _memikat_ dengan pijarnya yang menguar meleburkan Kyungsoo dalam hazel Chanyeol yang menatap nya dan bibirnya secara bergantian, detiknya melambat tenggelam dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya yang kini memiringkan kepalanya.

Hembusan napas keduanya saling menerpa dalam ritme yang kacau, jemari yang menyentuh pipinya kini bergerak lembut menelusuri wajahnya kemudian berhenti tepat ditengkuknya, kemudian kedua belah bibir miliknya disentuh begitu lembut ole bibir Chanyeol yang mendarat dibibirnya, sentuhan itu nyaris membutakan seluruh sarafnya, desir darahnya seakan mengalir menyentuh setiap nadi nya yang ikut hanyut dalam lembutnya ciuman Chanyeol kepadanya.

 _Ciuman pertama_ nya. _Diambil_ oleh pemuda yang kini melepaskan sentuhan sederhana itu, memberi jarak sebelum tersenyum manis. "Jangan menangis, _lagi._ Aku bersamamu. Kyungsoo~ya."

 _"I'am Yours."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Lovelrin note:

So, here is it. MAAFKAN AKU DENGAN KETERLAMBATAN INI!

Semoga kalian suka dg ini (Please dont tell me about sequel) karena aku mau izin dlu untuk hiatus cause real life happen TT_TT, doakan sidang ku berjalan lancar di bulan agustus ini!

Much love for all of you!

 _Sincerely,_ Lovelrin^^

See you at wattpad sweetheart!


End file.
